After Prom
by danniocean
Summary: It's the week after prom. Andie and Blane are dating. Duckie is alone and still hopelessly in love. Will Duckie ever get the girl of his dreams? ALSO: Blane's name is spelled wrong throughout the story. Microsoft Word changed them all to Blaine! Sorry about that!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! **

**This is my first fanfiction story and I'll take any opinions I can get to make my writing better.**

**I do not own any of the rights to the movie _Pretty in Pink_, nor do I own any rights to it's characters.**

**- Danni  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Duckie Dale sat at a table alone twirling the cafeteria's pathetic excuse for spaghetti with his fork. He watched across the room as Andie Walsh and Blaine McDonnagh sat eating, talking, and laughing.

Duckie had let Andie go. He had told Andie to go after Blaine but he had only said that. He would of died to have her for himself. Although he had met that girl Sarah at the prom, who he had had a good time with, it just wasn't the same.

He got up, tossing his untouched lunch away. He took one last look at Andie who waved. He smiled back sheepishly and headed outside, making up his mind to skip the rest of the day's classes.

* * *

><p>Duckie sat outside the gym waiting for the last bell of the day to ring so he could see Andie. When he heard it he quickly stood up and licked his hands to slick his hair in the right direction. He leaned against the building and watched everyone head to their cars.<p>

He noticed Andie come out and just as he was getting ready to go talk to her, none other than Blaine followed her out. He watched as they got in his car and drove off. He scowled and rode home on his bike.

* * *

><p>Holding the phone to his ear, Duckie waited for the voice that had always sent his heart skyrocketing. After three rings Andie answered.<p>

"Hello?"

Before he could answer his voice got caught in his throat and he hung up. He sat on his bed staring at the phone.

He had planned on asking Andie to hang out with him this weekend, maybe go to the mall or something. He had never had a problem with calling Andie before but he was afraid to hear her say she was going to be spending time with her… ugh boyfriend.

He placed his hand on the phone again, this time planning his attack. His hand sat there for five minutes before he picked it up and redialed Andie's number. Her voice came through once again.

"I swear, if this is a prank call…"

"Surprise." Duckie forced a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Oh, hey Duckie. Haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah." He laughed again. "Well, see, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to maybe…"

"Duckie can you hold on one second? I have another call."

"Sure."

Duckie sat there for about 10 minutes fiddling with the phone cord before Andie returned.

"Um, Duckie can we maybe talk tomorrow? Blaine and I are going out tonight. Don't want to be late." She gave a short laugh.

His heart sunk. "Sure Andie." He hung up and laid back down on his bed, half wishing he had never bothered calling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. **

**Please read and review!**

**This one is kind of long, so please bare with me.  
><strong>

**I own no rights to the movie _Pretty in Pink_, nor do I own any rights to it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

The next morning, Duckie decided to get to school early to meet Andie at school. Walking down the seemingly empty halls, he made his way to her locker and waited._ Never seen the school so empty._ He thought to himself.

He stood there humming as the halls slowly filled up with students. Eventually he saw Andie, arms full of books, walking towards him. He turned around and checked his breath and then turned back to lean against the locker coolly.

"Duckie you're in my way." She said in a bitter tone.

He pulled away from the locker. "Hey beautiful." He said looking over her outfit.

She rummaged through her locker ignoring his greeting.

"Well are you going to acknowledge me? I mean you did hang up on me last night. I could have been dying. Maybe even murdered. You wouldn't know!" His eyes got all big and he dramatically flung his arms in the air.

"Duckie, you weren't in danger." She said continuing to look through her locker.

"How can you be so sure? You weren't there!"

"Duckie!"

"What?"

She sighed and closed her locker. "I have to go to class now. Maybe you should too."

"Maybe tomorrow. I have things to do today."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking about finally starting on building the world's biggest ball of twine. Or maybe seeing how many kids I can hit with spitballs or something. You know, those are very important skills to learn."

Andie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go now." She turned on her heel and headed to her class.

Duckie sighed and turned around running into someone. "Hey watch it jerk!" He yelled before realizing he had run into a much larger guy. Upon realizing this he started dusting off the guy's jacket with his hands. "So sorry, thought you were those kids I beat up this morning!" He laughed nervously.

Before he knew what hit him he was sitting in a trash can.

* * *

><p>After getting caught wandering the halls, Duckie found himself stuck in class. He sat doodling pictures in his notebook before being snapped at to pay attention. He continually looked at the clock waiting for class get out. When it finally rang he jumped up, grabbed his stuff and practically ran to Andie's locker. He slid to a stop in front of it and tried to catch his breath. Andie and Blaine came in sight... holding hands. Duckie felt his heart ache, longing for that other hand to be his.<p>

"Duckie, right?" Blaine said when they had reached Andie's locker.

"That's Phil to you." Duckie spat at him.

"Duckie, stop." Andie scolded, putting her books away.

"I didn't do anything." Duckie muttered under his breath.

Andie rolled her eyes as she and Blaine strode off.

Duckie scoffed. He stood there for a while. He couldn't get the image of Blaine and Andie holding hands out of his mind. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he casually walked down the hall, through the crowd, and out the doors where sat outside under a tree far from the school. He sat with his face in his hands. He finally pulled his head up and leaned it against the tree. He closed his eyes and pictured Andie. Her beauty, her charm, her grace...

He heard the bell ring in the distance and thought it best to stay where he was for the rest of the school day.

* * *

><p>That evening Duckie rode his bike past Andie's house a few times. Finally, Jack, Andie's father came out and yelled at him to either come inside or go home. Duckie thought for a while and decided to come inside.<p>

He sat in the living room until Andie came downstairs, caught off guard by the sight of Duckie. She stood there in her pajamas, blushing.

Duckie's heart leaped. He jumped up. "If this is a bad time, I'll just go home. I bet my dog is hungry, yeah I'll just go."

"You don't have a dog, Duckie. Why don't you just come upstairs?" She turned around and headed to her room.

Duckie hesitated and then made his way upstairs. He plopped himself on her bed and twiddled his thumbs. Andie sat next to him. "So what are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood so I thought I'm come over and see what's up."

"At 11 o'clock at night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Andie sighed and laid down on the bed. Duckie laid down next to her. "Do you want to hang out with me this weekend?" He blurted out. He felt his face get warm. "I mean it's just we haven't hung out much and I figured we should."

Andie was quiet.

"It's not a date or anything, it's just us as friends, like it used to be." He swallowed loudly. He was embarrassed that he made it sound like a date.

"Are you jealous of Blaine?" She said rolling over to face Duckie.

He blushed. "No, why would I?" He laughed nervously.

"Well you snapped at him today when he called you Duckie. Also you don't talk to me much anymore and seem to make a point of staying away from me when I'm with Blaine." She looked him in the eyes.

He blushed harder. "Yeah, I uh, I am a little bit." He felt his face burning as she kept staring at him.

She smiled. "I thought you were." She leaned closer to him.

He swallowed loudly again. "Uh so is that a yes or n-" Andie had her lips pressed against his before he could finish.

Duckie was in shock. For a few seconds he sat there lifeless before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He wanted this moment to never end. He was nervous though and felt stupid as he kissed her as he wasn't used to it.

After a good 5 minutes she pulled back and sat up. "I want to hang out this weekend." She said.

Duckie sat up. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Andie laughed. "Of course I mean it. We're best friends, aren't we?"

His heart dropped. "Yeah, friends." He stood up. "I'll just go ahead and schedule those skydiving lessons for this weekend. Kidding of course." He added as he slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>That night he dreamed of Andie's lips against his.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter 3. **

**Please read and review!**

**I own no rights to the movie _Pretty in Pink_, nor do I own any rights to it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

That day at school Duckie had all the eyes on him. Whispers were heard everywhere.

Duckie knew what they were talking about of course. But how had anybody even found out?

_Jesus, word spreads fast. _He thought to himself.

He looked for Andie all during first hour: looking through classroom windows yelling into the bathrooms but she just wasn't anywhere in sight.

Considering he had already missed his first period he figured he would go ahead and ditch the rest of the day. He rode home on his bike.

* * *

><p><em>(Andie's Point of View)<em>

Andie sat in her math class tapping her pencil on her desk. She couldn't wait to get out of here. She wished she hadn't told Jena about the kiss with Duckie. She should have known someone would overhear and start telling everyone.

Now Blaine wouldn't talk to her and everyone thought she was a slut. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away. _God, I wish I hadn't kissed him I really wish..._

"Andie!" She jumped and found the teacher standing over her. "Are you going to answer this problem or not?" He pointed to the board.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

* * *

><p><em>(Duckie's Point of View)<em>

The weather was just right to be sitting outside away from school but Duckie couldn't enjoy it no matter how hard he tried. He sat in Andie's front yard picking the grass and tearing it up.

He felt selfish for enjoying Andie's kiss even though it was probably ruining her life.

Well he would just sit here and wait for her to get home and tell her that if she didn't want him as a friend he would be happy to do so. _No you wouldn't, you'd die without her._

He looked down at his watch. The glass was broken and the strap was ready to fall apart but he kept it with him anyways. Andie would be on her way home by now.

So he waited...


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review!**

**I think I'm getting the hang of writing now and I need all the opinions I can get!**

**I own no rights to the movie_ Pretty in Pink_, nor do I own any rights to its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_(Andie's Point of View)_

While Andie drove home from school she allowed herself to cry. _Today has been real fucking dandy._ She thought to herself.

She started sobbing. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.

She had tried to talk to Blaine after school and he claimed he had important homework to do and ran off. She was played to phone call in her head. _"Andie? I don't think this is going to work out anymore. But look on the bright side! You have Duckie."_

Would she have liked having Duckie? He loved her and she knew it but did she love him? Sure, as a best friend, but as more? She didn't know.

She parked on the curb outside her house. How she had managed to make it home safe was beyond her. She could barely see through her crying. She grabbed her things and got out of the car. She wiped her eyes and headed up to the front door. She say Duckie out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward him. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking at her. "Duckie I really don't..." She sniffed. "I really don't feel like hanging out today if you don't mind." Duckie walked up to her. "As much as I feel bad about kissing you, I also don't feel bad about it."

Andie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's the best thing that's ever happened to me," He stood there awkwardly. "But you probably could have guessed that."

Andie blushed. "Yeah I did."

The phone started ringing inside. "Oh no," Andie said. _"Andie? Yeah, I think we should see other people. But that'll be easy for you!"_

"Better answer that." Duckie said. They went inside and Andie answered. It was her dad, calling from somewhere saying he wouldn't be home until late that night.

"My dad won't be home for a while." Andie said. "You want to stay here? We can listen to some music or something."

"Sure I mean why not!" He said nervously. "Listen to a little music..."

He plopped down on the couch.

"Thirsty?" Andie asked.

"Yeah I'll take a beer." Andie gave him a scolding look. "Okay okay I'll take some juice." He said. Andie laughed and headed to the kitchen.

She came back a few moments later with a juice. She handed it to Duckie. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said. He took a drink and set it down. "Was school bad today?" He asked quietly.

Andie sighed. "Yeah... Blaine is mad at me, and everyone is talking about us." Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Well what it matter what they think?" Duckie said angrily.

"I do when they say I'm a slut!" She yelled.

Duckie shut up. Andie gently cried. "I'm sorry I brought this up Andie." He said, as he put his arm around her. "I'm stupid." His heart ached for her and he wished he could make her feel better.

Andie laughed and wiped her eyes. "You are."

The phone rang again. Andie found herself reluctantly pulling herself away from Duckie. She walked across the room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Her voice trembled. "Oh, hi Blaine." Duckie stood up and followed her "What do you mean?" Tears filled her eyes again. "No I understand. Good-bye." She hung up. "He said maybe we should see other people..." She said mostly to herself.

She turned to Duckie and looked at him. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets watching her. He blushed when she gave him a weak smile. The weirdest sensation came over her when he did. Her mind filled with images of their kiss, how lovely it had been, and she realized something that she wished she realized before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review! **

**Last chapter!  
><strong>

**I do not own any of the rights to the movie _Pretty in Pink_, nor do I own any rights to it's characters.**

**- Danni**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_(Andie's Point of View)_

"What happened, Andie?" Duckie asked.

"Can't you tell?" She replied. She sighed and sat down. Wiping her eyes she looked up at Duckie. "But it's okay. It really is."

"You don't have to pretend Andie." Duckie said.

"I'm not." She reached over and grabbed Duckie's hand, pulling him next to her on the couch. She leaned her head on his arm.

He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Duckie I'm really sorry."

"You should be."

Andie pulled her head up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Duckie reached over and picked up the juice she had given him. "You know I hate orange juice with the pulp." He gave her a crooked smile.

She smiled back. "No that's not why I'm sorry."

He swallowed loudly as she came closer to his face. "Then what _are_ you sorry about?"

"That I never gave you a chance."

"Oh that."

"Yes that." She kissed him quickly then pulled back.

He looked at her. "Andie, I love you. I always have." He covered his mouth.

"I know." Andie laughed. He probably had no idea that_ everyone_ knew.

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

For once he didn't have anything to say.


End file.
